


Little Red

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: @ marcia this is for yooou!, Hope you enjoy, Little Red au, M/M, i love it, this au is too sweet i stg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life completely changes all through one decision. It's most definitely for the better, though, as he comes face to face with the Big Bad Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Changing route.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic that's based on an amazingly cute au as drawn by m-arci-a on tumblr! I promised I'd write this, but sorry if it kinda sucks.

Castiel was a normal boy, he led a normal life and had a normal family. He would help his mother with chores in the morning and visit his sick grandma in the afternoon, taking his normal root through the woods. It became a simple yet loveable routine he followed after a while, and nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. 

Until one day, when he happened to take a different route to his grandmas house. After that day, normal wasn't so normal anymore. 

~~~~

Castiel had just finished collecting eggs from the chicken coop, taking them inside to his mother who was currently preparing a basket of goods for his grandma. Smiling at her as he placed down the basket, he headed off to his room to change.

Once down again his mother was waiting for him by the door to hand him the wicker basket, which had a bright red cloak draped over it. Castiel took them happily, grabbing the cloak and adding it to his outfit's ensemble. His mother had always pressed that he wear the cloak when out in the woods, for she was afraid of the -only-known-through-legends- Big Bad Wolf. Not wanting her son to be harmed she would always make sure he wore what the legends said would scare away said wolf, the colour red. So Castiel went along with it, not wanting to upset his mother, even if he didn't truly believe in the legend himself. As he opened up the door to leave, his mother's voice grabbed back his attention so he swung his head around to look over his shoulder at her. 

"Be safe, Castiel!" She cooed, smiling with a small wave of her hand. 

"I always am." He returned the smile, looking forewords once more as he headed for the woods.

***

Castiel wasn't paying all too much attention to the path today, mind wandering of it's own accord, and through doing so he had ended up leaving the path he was conditioned to stay on and instead ended up in a part of the vast forest he didn't recognise. The sound of a small woodland creature scurrying through a pile of leaves close by was what struck him out of his daydream state, glancing about in bafflement. The trees around him towered above and bright green leaves in the middle of summer all looking the same weren't the best indicator of where he was. Walking about in a small circle he couldn't figure out where he'd came from, or where to go. The woods weren't recognisable when what would be a path was overgrown with plants and the trees that surrounded the small clearing all looked identical.

Castiel went into a slight panic, his hands wringing the handle of his basket. The sound of leaves being stampled on could be heard close by and Castiel's eyes widened, shooting around himself. It was heard again, only this time it was louder and closer. Castiel began backing up in small, shuffled steps filled with trepidation as his eyes still darted around, chest heaving and heart beat racing. 

Matters only began to get worse as he could hear the clear, loud footsteps begin to close in on him so he froze in panic, awaiting fate to come to him. Fate, shaped as a wolf-eared boy, didn't come to him in the most graceful way, rather pounced on him and sent his basket sliding across the forrest's floor. Castiel screamed out in fear, earning him a shushing sound which seemed awfully human and non threatening. Castiel struggled out from the grip, scuttling across the floor as he sat up, slowly turning around to face his perpetrator. He perpetrator, as it so happened to turn out, was attractive. And Castiel cursed himself for thinking that. But, as the boy across from him sat up himself, Castiel could see the entirety of him. Scanning his face, his lips were oh so kissable, his cheeks adorned with a few small freckles and his eyes were apple green. A messy mop of light brown hair was accompanied by... Ears? Suddenly it all hit Castiel. This... Boy, was the Big Bad Wolf. His eyes spotted the tail wafting behind the boy and Castiel's eyes widened in panic while the boys just looked confused, his head tilting. 

"You alright there, buddy?" The boy asked, almost gently. 

Castiel shuffled back slightly, words failing him. "You're the... But, you.... What?" 

His widened eyes slowly lowered into a squint, staring at the boy again, wondering if this was all some whacked up dream. 

"Lemme guess," The boy stood up, "I'm the Big Bad wolf, but I don't look big, or bad?" The boy's lips curved into an unlikely smile. 

Castiel nodded, placing his hands on the ground ready to get up. 

"Here," The boy offered his hand, "Let me help you up. I'm Dean, by the way." 

Castiel stared at Dean for a few moments longer, before cautiously reaching out his hand for Dean to take.

  "I'm Castiel." 

Quickly, and with a lot more force than he had originally imagined, Castiel was pulled up off of the ground, leaving him stumbling just slightly as he got up onto his feet. Dropping his hand from Dean's shyly, he went to pick up his basket before turning back around and asking 

"So, what made you want to pounce on me?"

Dean's tail dropped between his legs as his eyes widened just a little. "Well, I, uh, smelt the food and I haven't done well with hunting lately so I though it might have been something I could get and I-"  He was cut off by Castiel who handed him a sandwhich from his basket, a look of appreciation on his face.

Dean happily accepted the food, his tail picking up once more as he began eating it. 

"What brings you to these parts of the woods then, Cas? I don't usually see humans around here." Dean asked between bites. 

Castiel was taken aback slightly by the nickname, for he'd never been called anything bar his full name his whole life. He felt kind of warm inside because of it, though, it felt strangely nice coming out of the stranger's lips. Oh, how his mother would never believe this tale.

  "I'm here to see my grandmother. She's sick, so my mother always prepares baskets of food and necessities for me to take to her, while she's homebound. Her house is through the woods, but.. Uh, I got lost." Castiel glanced around again, sighing a little under his breath. 

Dean looked at Castiel thoughtfully for a few moments, before his eyes lit up. "Oh! I know what house you're on about. I could take you there, if you want?" 

Castiel nodded a bit. "I'd appreciate that. But, wont my grandmother be..." He paused for a second, not wanting to offend Dean, "Frightened of you?" 

Dean's lips quirked into a smile, a laugh bubbling at his lips. "Nah, I've seen her around a couple times. She's used to us wolves." Dean began walking forewords, signalling Castiel to go with him. 

"Us, wolves?" Castiel asked, walking along with Dean. 

On the walk, Dean explained how there was many, many of his kind in the woods and how the one people knew as the Big Bad Wolf was originally his grandfather, then his dad, now him. Kinda. He spoke about how his family were pretty much the alphas, and himself and his younger brother, Sam, were known as the best of the hunters and usually caught food for most of the pack. There was a couple others who'd tag along sometimes, such as Charlie and her companion -girlfriend, though they both will get shy about it when asked- Jo, as well as Jo's family Ash, Ellen and also the eldest who was like a father to all of them, Bobby. Dean told Castiel about many ways the legend was wrong, and the ways it was correct. Castiel was enthralled from the second Dean had began to explain everything, listening closely the entire time. 

As they reached Castiel's grandmothers house Dean was intentionally planning to just go back into the woods after they had arrived safely but after Castiel's grandmother gave a very warm and welcoming greeting, Dean had decided to stay awhile. And as Dean had said, grandmother wasn't at all afraid, more so happy to see him. She took the basket of goods happily and placed it in the kitchen, before whipping up a mug of hot chocolate for the two boys. Castiel wasn't going to complain, since he knew his grandmother loved having company and he did love hot chocolate, so staying a while seemed less of a burden and more of a pleasure. The three bonded, talking and joking as they drank their warm drinks, settling in as the sky started to grow dark. Grandmother urged that they stay the night so they wouldn't have to go back to the dark woods, and as Dean began proudly talking about how he could _easily_ protect Castiel he was interrupted with blankets being shoved into his chest. The boys decided to agree, as Dean was happy to accept that they knew he was brave but tonight they should just stay put and Castiel knew his mother wouldn't fret seeing as this has happened on multiple occasions. His grandmother would take company whenever she could get it, so Castiel was used to this and has grown to love it. 

"Now, boys," Grandmother spoke as she led them to the spare room, "There's only one bed, but I'm sure you wont mind, you already seem like good friends." 

She smiled as she opened up the door, the two walking in without looking at each other, both a little flustered.

  "Goodnight!" She said sweetly, slowly backing out and shutting the door behind her. 

"Goodnight, grandmother!" Cas had called out just before the door closed. 

Dean glanced around the room with a smile, pounding over to the bed without a second thought. He sat on it, legs swaying a little over the edge, grinning over at Cas. Giving a small smile, Cas wandered over with the blankets. He sat by Dean, handing one of the blankets. Dean took it gratefully, putting his spare hand onto the bed and pushing himself back onto the bed so he was sat against the wall, still looking over at Cas who was currently staring off into space, still deep in thought about how today everything pretty much tilted on it's side. Here he was, in his grandmothers spare room, sat on the bed with _The Big Bad Wolf_ himself, who turned out to be hardly anything like the legend had said, by the way. Instead he was loveable and almost cutesy, though Castiel was sure Dean wouldn't be happy to hear him called that aloud. 

"Wanna top'n'tale, or?" Dean prompted, motioning at the bed. 

"Hm?" Castiel was caught out of his almost day dream like state. "Oh, I don't mind. Whatever's comfortable for you." 

Dean nodded, shuffling over to the end of the bed Cas was sat at too. "Alright." 

Cas dropped his gaze from Dean to the sheets below, admittedly blushing just in the slightest. He then manouvered himself to be lying down, Dean copying his movements shortly after, the two getting comfortable on the bed made for one. Castiel tried not to be too close, still baffled by the situation for one, and he wasn't sure how close Dean would want to be. He soon found the answer to that as the wolf boy edged closer, eyes closed. Castiel felt a smile playing at his lips but he ignored it, tugging his blanket up on his torso, closing his eyes himself and drifting into a pleasant sleep. 


	2. A walk in the woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful start to the day, Dean walks Castiel home. Well, tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2! I hope you're liking it so far. 
> 
> Ps, I'm sorry it took a while to get it up.

Castiel woke with a start. His tired brain hadn't bothered to remember fully the events of last night, so when he came to focus feeling somebody running their hand through his hair and something soft wafting against his leg he shot up. While doing so he managed to get to close to the edge, still trying to move away when he reached the very edge, falling onto the hard floor with a thump, blanket twisted around his body. 

Dean's eyes widened, looking down at the ball of boy and blanket on the floor, laying his chin on the edge of the bed to look at him better, one of his ears tilting sideways. Castiel thought he looked really cute like that. 

"Good morning?" Dean said questioningly, a smile forming on his face. 

Castiel just sat up, giving him a half hearted glare. Dean offered his hand, which Castiel took quickly, once more not expecting the sheer strength of Dean, stumbling onto the bed face down. There he lay, not bothering to move for a few seconds as he allowed himself to properly wake up without falling off the bed. Finally he turned onto his back and sat up, meeting Dean who had a look of confusion plastered onto his features, head titled in an adorable looking way.

  "Sorry," Castiel started, voice gruff with sleep. "I just wasn't really expecting," his hand wafted in motion to, well, the entire situation. "All this." 

"Wh-?" Dean started in confusion, wringing his hands a bit. "Do you want me to," He pointed towards the door. 

"No!" Cas said maybe a little too quickly, "No, not at all. I just didn't process what had happened last night, is all. I was shocked." 

"Shocked's an understatement." Dean said, a short laugh escaping his lips. 

Castiel joined in, laughing himself at how silly he must've looked, falling off the bed. 

The two only stopped their laughter when they heard Castiel's grandmother shout "Breakfast!" 

Dean's ears had pricked up slightly and a smile had spread across his face, heading towards the door before Cas had even gotten off the bed. Dean had reached the kitchen first and was probably around half way through his food when Cas finally arrived and sat down after saying good morning to his grandmother.  

With an adoring smile on his face, Cas watched Dean shovel food into his mouth happily, slowly eating his own. Before the reccent events of the night before and this morning, Cas would've laughed at the idea of him _meeting_ the Big Bad Wolf, let alone being sat eating breakfast across from him. But, he was sure growing to love the strange wolf boy. 

***

After an eventful morning Cas decided it was time for him to get back to his mother, and so was bidding goodbye to Grandmother. 

"I'll see you soon?" 

"Of course." Castiel smiled a little. 

"And, be sure to keep an eye out for him, okay?" 

She hadn't specified which boy she was speaking to, but before Dean could give a proud response about how easily he could look out for Cas, a hand was ruffling through his hair and across his ears. 

He frowned, looking over at Cas who was clearly holding back a laugh, saying "Okay," rather smugly. 

Ducking his head away from Cas' hand, and flattened down his hair and headed for the door. Grandmother had hugged Castiel leaving him a bit behind Dean who was headed out of the door. Speed walking over to catch up with him, Castiel was by Dean's side again within a few seconds, matching their paces. 

Dean was still pouting a little at his damaged pride, and Cas just rolled his eyes slightly. "Dean, I was joking." 

He still got no respone, so with a slight sigh he added, "I know you're the one protecting me."

That made Dean look over at him, his frown turning upside into a smile, tail wafting a little. 

"Good, because these woods are scary and you need someone like me around ." He said proudly, puffing out his chest a little. 

Castiel gave the ground a little smile and a shake of his head as the two continued down the path of the woods, Castiel's eyes wandering innocently about at the flowers, gaze following one little honey bee as it buzzed by, turning his head to keep watching it fly about until it was out of sight. Then he turned back to face forewords and practically the entire landscape of the woods looked differet as it did before and he stared in awe. Usually he'd never notice the small things like this and be focused on just getting home before dark, but today, in his care-free and happy mood he was able to take in the beauty of nature surrounding him. Unbeknownst to him, Dean had averted his own gaze from the path ahead to Castiel, an adoring smile subconsciously appearing on his face, happy to just watch the boy take in the beauty of, well, what he's taken to calling him home. He spun his head back round to check they were on track and then his gaze caught one of his favourite places to sit when in need of alone time, an old and wonderous oak tree. It's leaves swayed gently in the summer breeze, casting a shadow on the area below it. The trunk was slightly mossy in some areas, but that only added to the fairytale look it gave off.

Dean quickly took Castiel's hand and lead him over there, his smile remaining on his face. Castiel became a little flushed at the sudden hand grab but made no effort to stop Dean in his path to question it and instead followed him over to the tree. He stood there for a second, taking in the view before slowly sitting down, his red cloak draping over the grass below. Dean sat by him, looking at him in anticipation. 

"Dean, this place.." Castiel began, moving his eyes to look into Dean's, the greenness of them fully amplified by the sunlight and, damn, they were breathtaking. 

"It's beautiful." 

Dean sighed contentedly, nodding. "Isnt it?"

He placed his hands on the floor behind him for support, leaning back slightly to look around. 

"Could we.. Stay here awhile?" Castiel asked, before reaching over for his basket. 

"Why else would I have brought you over here?" Castiel smiled at that response, pulling a book out from his basket, leaning back against the stiff bark of the oak. "What's that?" Dean asked, looking over. 

"My favourite book. It's a fantasy novel, and this tree.. Is liked what I pictured the scenery to be."

  Dean kept watching, intrigued, as Castiel flicked through the pages for a few seconds, looking pleased as he stopped on a certain one, eyes trailing along the pages as he began to read. 

***

Around half an hour later and Castiel was, unknowingly, reading some of the book aloud quietly, and Dean was listening intently. He had moved so he was laying down, head resting on Castiel's lap, and at some point, Cas' hand had lowered down, fingers twirling gently through Dean's hair. Dean would usually never allow anyone he knew to come to this place, for he thought of it as his own, but when it came to Castiel, he only wished he could stay here forrever with him becuase he was quickly taking a liking to the boy, finding comfort in his presence that he'd never before felt. He liked Castiel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if the characterisation isn't great, I feel like if been slacking with that lately. Anyways, as usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! ♡


	3. Full moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys realise they need to get back, but night time in the woods can be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow im SO sorry for the lack of updates. I promise ill be better, since it's nearly summer i'll have more time to write and wont have to stress over exams! I hope you like this chapter anyhow. ((warning for slight mention of blood!!))

The two had stayed by that tree until the sun began to set, the sky becoming a beautiful pink colour. Dean had dozed off, and as Cas realised that the sun was setting, he thought he should be getting back. 

"Dean," He prompted, nudging him gently. 

Dean murmured something inaudible, keeping his eyes shut tight. 

"Dean!" Cas raised his voice a little.

  Sighing, Dean cracked open one eye. "What?"

  "It's almost sundown. I need to get home." 

Opening his other eye just to roll them, he slowly stood up, watching as Cas packed his bag. Cas, only looking at his bag, began to get up himself. As he lifted his head up, he bumped his forehead against Dean's. The two admittedly stayed like that for a few seconds, a light blush creeping it's way to Cas' cheeks. A smile broke out on Dean's face as he noticed it.

  "Your cheeks are as pink as the sky, Cas." 

The blush only worsened, and Cas moved his forehead back. 

"Hey, I never said it wasn't cute." Dean moved his hand to hold the back of Cas' head, gently pulling it back towards him, tail wagging. 

"Dean, I need to-" He was interrupted by hot lips pressing against his own. Shocked, he didn't respond for a second. 

Dean got a little worried after Cas didn't do anything, but as he did he could feel Cas melting into the kiss, hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. The two got lost in their kiss for a short amount of time, it all seeming extremely fairytale like, Dean's tail wagging a lot more softly behind him. It was only when Cas peeked open an eye to see the colours of the sky beginning to darken that the kiss was ended -reluctantly- and Cas moved back. 

"Dean," He said quietly, a lingering smile still on his face. "It's almost dark." 

Dean let out a small sigh, yet he returned the smile, as he stood up, offering a hand to help up Cas. Taking the hand, Cas didn't really use it as support getting up but rather he intertwined their fingers and began to walk along the path, refusing the let go of Dean's hand. Looking down at their hands for a second, Dean then looked back to Cas with an adorably confused look on his face. 

"Safety, Dean. You're the one who told me that the woods were dangerous." Cas answersd the unspoken question rather smoothly, before looking ahead once more. 

A small smile breached Dean's face, so he slowly ducked his head away from Cas. The two walked in a not uncomfortable silence through the darkening woods, their intertwined hands swaying a little as they did so. Dean had led them quite far into the woods, so in its turn it was taking a while for them to get out. Cas looked up to the sky, smiling softly as he watched thin clouds pass by, revealing a wonderous moon, surrounded by shimmering stars. 

"I never tire of looking at the night sky." Cas said with a contended sigh. 

Dean suddenly froze, heart beat racing and hands becoming slightly sweaty. Cas tried to take a step foreword but Dean acted as an anchor, keeping Cas in place too. 

"Dean? What's the matter?" Cas asked, trying to mask his worry as he turned to look at the boy who's ears were twitching. 

Dean glanced up at the full moon, eyes glistening. 

"Cas, I'm-" His sentence was cut off by an ear piercing howl. 

Cas tried to pull back his hand but the boy's grip was like a vice. Cas swung his other hand, and cloak, round to pry his imprisoned hand free. Dean's fingernails began extended into claws, and as Cas hissed in pain due to them scratching his skin, he lifted his gaze to look at Dean. The boy who he'd trusted, the one who was supposed to _protect_ him.

  Dean's glance showed no remorce or mercy, more so anger and rage. Two emotions that seemed to have bubbled up from no where, but the werewolf seemed fine to lash out on Cas. 

"Dean! Let go, you're hurting me!" Cas said, still trying with no avail to get his hand free as he watched blood being drawn. 

The blood seeped onto his cape, which blended in almost artistically as Cas felt a tear form in his eye. Just as he was about to yell at Dean again, the boy collapsed to his knees with another loud howl, letting go of Cas with one last scratch, taking the cloak down with him. Without bothering to try and collect his cloak Cas began running, looking back at Dean over his shoulder one last time before running off into the night, leaving a howl and shards of a broken heart behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, first cliffhanger of the fic. I'm gonna warn you.. I like cliffhangers. Anyways, Marcia probably knows how this is going to pan out ((yknow unless I'm evil and decide to be /that/ writer.)) but hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As usual, Kudos' and comments are greatly appreciated! :) ♡


	4. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the full moon gets to both Cas and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD im terrible and I'm sorry this took so long. Anyway, hope you like this angst-ridden chapter.

When Dean woke up, the sky was bright around him and his mind was hazy. His eyes took a few flutters and a moment to clear up and adjust to the light, but as he sat up he felt his hand on material instead of dirt. A smile swept across his lips, coming to the conclusion that he and Cas must have fell asleep at some point. 

Until he turned around.

As he realised it was just the cloak that lay there, panic flooded his body. His hands shaky, he picked up the cloak, vague memories hitting him. He pulled the cloak closer, and then noticed patches were darker than the rest. The last memory of the night came back to him. 

"Cas," he whispered, voice broken.

    ----

Cas woke, but didn't open his eyes or lift his head from the pillow. He wanted last night to all have been a nightmare, but the pain seeping through the cut on his arm kept him anchored to reality. 

When his mother called, he knew he had to get up, so that he did. After responding to his mother so she wouldnt have to call again, he looked down at the bandage he'd put on the cut last night. It was messily done, and Cas could see blood through the material. As he placed his other hand on top, the memories of the previous night, the howl and vicious look in Dean's eyes, hit him like a ton of bricks. Sighing quietly, he got up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a jacket on his way out of the room. 

Once in the bathroom he located the first aid kit, grabbing another bandage and some cream he didnt bother to fully examain. He took off the current one, and applied some of the cream, gritting his teeth at the sting. He then wrapped another bandage around his arm, quickly put on the jacket and headed out to his mother. 

Breakfast was slightly awkward, considering that Cas wasn't really in the mood for friendly chit chat right now. After eating, he hurried off to get dressed and begin on the days chores, happy to have a distraction if only for a while.

  ----

Dean was careful to stay hidden between trees. His tail sunk between his legs, his mood low as he watched Cas manouver around his garden. He clutched Cas' cloak in his grip, looking down at it before looking back up to the boy and spotting the bandage around his wrist. Dean winced, the thought of injurying Cas hurting him in a way he's never felt before. Physical pain, that went away after a while. And Dean was used to that. However, this sort of pain was new to him. Cas... Made him feel something. Something he couldnt quite place. It wasn't too dissimilar to how he felt about his family, but there _was_ a difference. And he didn't like it because this pain wasn't going away. He took another look at Cas, before turning back towards the woods, rushing out of sight. 

 --

Cas looked up from the garden, almost hopeful as he glanced at the edge of the woods. 

"Dean?" He called out. 

 --

Cas' voice reached Dean's ears easily, despite the distance he'd already ran. In fact, it made him stop. Every part of his heart wanted him to turn around and run back to the boy, but he fought the urge with all the resistance he could. He carried on running through the trees. 

 --

Cas deflated, shaking his head slightly. 

"Did you say something?" His mother asked softly. 

"No," Cas replied. "I was just... It doesn't matter." He turned to give his mother a smile he hoped was convincing, before carrying on with his chores. 

 ****

Weeks. It had been weeks. Cas made sure to take different routes to his grandmothers house, Dean made sure to stay only in the deep parts of the woods. Cas didn't want to face Dean, afraid the version of him he last saw was the _real_ him. Dean didn't want to face Cas, didn't want to see the damage he'd caused, didn't want to feel that pain again. 

It was pretty much routine for Cas to pick a completely different route to take when he went to see his grandmother, now. And so today wasn't any different. He saw beaten down plants that resembled a pathway, and headed towards it. He followed it through, reaching a clearing as he looked for another path to continue on. Then he heard a long, low growl. He gulped, taking in a deep breath as he went to take a step forewords, his foot landing on a twig, which snapped loudly. He grimaced as the growling stopped. He was frozen in place, not wanting to look around. Turns out he didn't need to. A wolf jumped out in front of him and blocked the path. A proper wolf. One that _didn't_ have a human side so in turn _didn't_ have any remorse. Cas' heart beat sped up, his feet beginning to take shuffled steps back which were then countered by the wolf stepping forewords. 

As if in a blink of an eye Cas realised he wasn't surrounded by one wolf any more, but four. All of them with their eyes on him. Cas' backwards footsteps got faster, hoping he was moving back onto the path he was on. He felt himself hit a tree, and he called out in pain without thinking. He then clasped a hand onto his mouth as he heard all four wolves growling, eyes shining in the sunlight and teeth beared. Cas imagined their teeth becoming as red as the cloak that adorned his back, and he choked back a sob at the thought.

  -----

Dean's ears twitched. He was out in the woods hunting, but he could have sworn the pained noise he just heard came from Cas. He shook his head, thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him. But when he heard the growling of other wolves followed by a whispered 'help', he literally dropped everything and ran towards the sound, feeling himself become more wolf than human as he went. 

  -----

Cas closed his eyes, about to reluctantly accept his fate until he heard more growling. Then, pained barks and whines. He kept his eyes shut, however, until the noises drifted off into a deathly silence. When he finally opened his eyes, the sight shocked him. All four -no, five?- wolves lay on the floor, unmoving. But then one did move. It gasped slightly, and Cas watched as the wolf slowly showed a more human side. That's when it clicked. 

"Dean." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another cliff hanger I'm so sorry. Again, Marcia prooobably recognises where I'm going with this story, but I hope you like my version of events! I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos' are always appreciated. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! Is this my first proper destiel fic on here? I believe it is, whoa. Anyway. As always, Kudos' and comments are always appreciated. ♡


End file.
